Anzu (Old)
This article is dated. It is kept for archival reasons. Anzu is the mortal incarnation of Chaos and the son of the Queen Sorcha and Grand Arbiter Cain. After he was born, he was left under the guardianship of Ankou, who raised him as her son and apprentice. Appearance Anzu at the beginning of the story is about seventeen years of age. A physically mature Akyr, he stands at about 5'4 (1.6m or 164 cm). He is covered in dark grey fur with the tips of his tail, wings, and mane colored gold. On his right arm and around both eyes, he possesses strange golden symbols. Although most people believe these to be some sort of ritualistic tattoos as part of his apprenticeship to Ankou, he was actually born with them. The exact meaning of the runic markings are unknown. His purple eyes, like all Akyr, glow dully in the darkness. He wears the typical garb of desert-runners; A light red tunic and beige pants. Around his waist he ties a purple and teal striped belt - a gift from Ankou. On his shoulder he wears a bronze shoulderplate, and under it are soft cotton wraps to keep it from chafing against his flesh. He wears similar binds on his ankles. The goggles that he usually dons are used to keep the wind, dirt, and insects out of his eyes while flying or riding on the back of his steed. He has a bronze earring in his right ear and a bronze brace on his right wing. Later on, he wears a grey breastplate over his usual garb and a teal cloak with grey leather shoulder pads, in the place of the bronze shoulderplate (which broke off in his fight against a Dark Ascendant). Personality In the beginning of Ascend: Rise to Power, Anzu is portrayed as a rather young and naive protagonist, being relatively sheltered by his mentor, despite being quite well-traveled. He is rarely prone to outbursts and tends to be quite shy and anxious, especially regarding other people. However, he is often easy to impress and is excited at the prospect of new and unfamiliar situations. Anzu is also quite stubborn and headstrong when placed in tough situations, often making quick decisions based on gut-feelings rather than any sort of sound logic. In combat, he's shown to be wildly and unpredictable at times and has no qualms about fighting dirty. History WIP Relationships Ankou Anzu's mentor and parent-figure, Ankou has raised Anzu as her son. Anzu follows in her footsteps closely and has spent much of his childhood both admiring her power and greatness. He cares for her as deeply as one would their own family member. Despite his admiration for his mentor, Anzu does not exactly consider Ankou very much like his perception of what a mother-figure should be and has his reservations about her typically aloof mannerisms, secretly wishing that she would stop dragging him along on her journey. This often puts him at odds with her and Ankou tends to be lacking some tact when it comes to some of Anzu's issues. Even though the two may not see eye-to-eye on some things, they both share some sort of mutual respect. Elana Elana and Anzu become fast friends after he is rescued from the slave traffickers in Libra'um. After his rescue, Elana tells Anzu her story and Anzu offers her to seek counsel with his mentor, Ankou. Anzu and Elana have been shown in several situations following their first interaction to risk life and limb for each other and share a close bond and admiration for one another. Powers/Abilities At the beginning of the series, Anzu is implied to have no talent for any sort of magic or any sort of extraordinary martial prowess. However, he does have skill in swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat, although he has never used it in an actual fight. Normal Abilities Swordfighting: Anzu is moderately skilled at fighting with a blade, but suffers from lack of experience. He makes many novice mistakes and tends to leave himself very open to attacks. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Anzu is much more skilled with fistfighting than he with the blade and has been shown to be able to hold his own against opponents much larger and tougher than himself for a time. Chaos Abilities Anzu has very little or limited control over these abilities. Extensive use often drives him into an uncontrollable state and/or exhausts him physically to the point of fainting. Enhanced Physical Prowess: Anzu's strength and speed increases many times over when he uses his Chaos magic to enhance his physical prowess. Telekinesis: Anzu possesses extremely powerful telekinesis abilities, however, holding an opponent telekinetically can prove to be an extremely challenging task. This telekinetic power can be used to increase his mobility during combat. Energy Projection: Anzu can create magical weaponry and constructs with his Chaos magic. His ability to use this has proven very limited and he uses it to manifest energy weapons like claws or a blade. He can also use this to create a shield around himself, which gives him limited protection from magical attacks. The shield can absorb magic and can be detonated, but this tires him out fairly quickly. He can also fire blasts of magical energy at an opponent.